1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mirror constructions, and particularly to a mirror on one end of an elongate arm, and remotely positionable from the other end thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Problems are often experienced in the observation of generally inaccessible locations. For example there are many occasions in the home when it is necessary to carry out repairs or maintenance in awkward situations such as beneath furniture or under floors. Also in industry many occasions arise when it would be convenient to have a small mirror to view awkwardly placed assembly or maintenance areas.
It has been proposed in the prior art to provide elongate arms on which adjustable mirrors are mounted. and the angle of the mirror can be adjusted from a remote end of the arm.
However these constructions are not particularly portable. The elongate arm is a difficult construction to store and it could be impossible to place it in an ordinarily sized pocket since there is no provision for folding of the arm and storage of the mirror in a storage condition.
Furthermore the tilting of the mirror is restricted to a single axis so limiting the area which can be viewed without rotating the arm.